


Castle Imagines Collection

by eratothemuse



Series: Castle Imagines [1]
Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the tv show, Castle, characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Castle Imagines Collection

Gif source:  [Kevin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139714246622/sassykbex)

> _Imagine being undercover in a nightclub with Ryan and having to dance with him and he gets aroused and makes out with you in the bathroom._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_“Uh, guys.”_

Ryan’s lips hesitate against yours, and you know he’d just heard the crackly rebound of Castle’s voice inside his ear, as well. How could you have forgotten that your earpieces were still in?

 _“Yeah, we can hear everything,”_ comes Esposito’s voice next as he chastises with a bit of a laugh in his voice,  _“Jeez, be professionals! We’re on the job! You two can jump each other’s bones afterwards!”_

You and Ryan look at each other guiltily as he moves a little further back from you in the bathroom stall reluctantly, lust still dominant in his eyes as he looks you over while speaking to Castle and Ryan through the comms, “Sorry, guys.”


End file.
